The Blue in an Ocean of Grey
by alpacaChristine
Summary: Sometimes, lessons take several life times to learn - a world where Sasuke is a basketball prodigy, and Sakura is still with him the whole journey. AU ; A collection of snapshots of sasusaku's relationship as aomomo.
1. Childhood I

disclaimer: i can only wish i owned naruto or kuroko no basket

story notes: based on kuroko no basket, where sasusaku is aomomo (not sure if I should put as crossover since aomine and momoi don't actually appear)

-random idea haha (why? - aomine/sasuke = mega strong ; momoi/sakura = intelligent, pink hair ; both: childhood friends)

-may be a bit occ due to being an au

-word count: 920

-not a full story, probably snapshots of their relationship in this au

* * *

_childhood_

A young Sasuke stared hard at the basketball court across the street, weighing the idea of visiting it. He took a quick look at the clock to read the time before Sakura came.

_"45 minutes.."_ he thought glumly.

As much as he appreciated the time Sakura spent with him daily, it was finally about time he took up some of his own interests. His mind flashed back to a week ago, when he saw his dear brother, Itachi, play basketball for the first time. The poker face he was wearing slowly changed to one of a dreamy admiration, until he heard some yelling across the street that broke his day dreaming. It was some older boys, a small group in fact, gathering in the court. Making his decision once and for all, he grabbed the basketball behind him and ran for the door.

"Where are you going Sasuke dear?" his mother Mikoto called.

"To the court!" he replied hastily.

Mikoto quickly thought of Sakura and Mebuki, but the moment she saw her son carry Itachi's basketball, she smiled knowingly. "Just come back in time! And stay safe!"

"Yes mother!"

The older boys regarded him weirdly, probably due to his lack of emotions, but nether less was humored enough to teach the boy some basics. Eventually they got bored though, and went off to play their own game, leaving Sasuke to watch and observe. He didn't know the rules of basketball, nor did he realise what he was learning was streetball rather than proper basketball.

"As long as it resembles what Itachi does.." he thought to himself.

Not long very long after, another bunch of people came and the basket ballers left with them. Now left to his own device, Sasuke started playing by himself ; practicing what he could. It was a slow, but sure process. As much as his energetic self tried though, it was tiring and not fun to play by himself. Now he was also panting with no water and towel. "I should've-" he started thinking, but was cut off by a loud cheerful voice.

"Sasuke-kun! You're playing basketball today?" A young Sakura ran towards the basketball courts with long pink hair flowing behind her.

The said boy only breathed heavily in reply, clutching a much too big basketball in his hands.

She continued chatting on cheerfully. "We came to your house with a big yummy lunch today! But it turns out you were out here so I came to play as well! It seems Auntie Mikoto knew you forgot this, so I also brought it along for you!" And as she said, in her hands were a drink bottle and towel. Thankfully, just in time, but Sasuke would never admit it.

"Hn."

"You're welcome Sasuke-kun!" she replied, just as cheerful. She took a moment to stare at the ball in his hands, and then back at the courts. "Is this basketball?" He replied with a nod. "Oh! That's new!" He nodded again. "Is basketball fun? I never played it before." He replied with a nod once more, but slightly less sure. "Why are you playing it then?"

"Itachi-ni..." he muttered quietly.

Sakura understood immediately. "Maybe if you play with him it will be more fun!" she said reassuringly.

Sasuke slumped just a bit.

"Oh yeah, he isn't home right now." she continued on.

Looking at Sasuke's dejected face, Sakura thought as hard as her little head could. How could she make Sasuke have fun like they always did? Then it came to her.

"Why don't we play together like we always do? It will be more fun!" she said simply.

Sasuke looked at her, sitting across him with eyebrows furrowed like the way she always did when she was trying to help him. He couldn't help but feel a little touched, even if he doubted Sakura's sport skills. So he agreed with the briefest smile on his face, and stood up to teach Sakura what he learnt today. The two played together for as long as their stamina would allow, unknowingly starting what would change their future forever.

_Omake:_

Now the two of them were panting together on the basketball courts, trying to regain their strengths before going home.

"That was fun Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said joyfully.

"Hn."

She raised her courage to ask Sasuke, but just began to make excuses again. "Ano.. is it alright if I play with you again? I know I'm not very good and get tired easily-"

"It's fine." he cut her off, not pleased about Sakura putting herself down again.

"Oh! Thank you Sasuke-kun!" she said, smiling.

"Hn." he said quietly.

There was nothing but steady breathing for a few moments, until Sasuke spoke again.

"Only if you walk with me."

"Uhm, okay then.." Sakura replied, confused - but Sasuke didn't provide an answer like usual.

_"Silly girl."_ He thought, unimpressed. Did she come walking here by herself before? The image of Sakura running across the street by herself greatly worried him, even if he didn't show it very well.

"Well then let's go." He stood up along with Sakura, and began to walk back to their house. Just before they were going to walk across the street though, he discreetly took Sakura's hand before walking across the street.

"Protect those dear to me!" He thought determinedly, while Sakura blushed happily.

And unknown to Sasuke's thoughts or actions, there was already their mothers watching over them through the window - while giggling to themselves of course.

* * *

authors note;

the extreme occ-ness here. ugh. like i don't even know how to portray these two in this au. in my opinion, every au should have a little bit of occ-ness as different situation and experiences make different people, but how do i even solve this? they're probably younger than the first time sasusaku met in naruto (not sure when aomine actually started streetball though), but they're relationship is a bit different (maybe?) since they are childhood friends since they were young. (at least i think momoi and aomine was?) ARGH! so confused! i'm just gonna make this adorable fluff #yolo

2. no beta. (no friends lol)


	2. Childhood II

disclaimer: if i owned naruto or kuroko no basket the storyline would probably fall apart in 5 seconds

word count: 784

* * *

It had been 4 years since Sakura started playing basketball with Sasuke. Well not really 'playing' playing! More just like.. observing? Well, when Sakura began playing basketball, it was extremely clumsy and bad. But you could've expected it, as Sakura never had a thing for sports. She liked things to do with her intelligence. It didn't stop her from trying though! She even remembered the time she got sad over being so.. _crap_ at basketball.

_Sakura was sitting quietly at the basketball courts. Instead of actively trying to play like she had been doing just recently, she sat observing everyone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. _

_"You alright Sakura?" asked a regular player._

_She nodded with a false smile. "I'm just a bit tired today!"_

_Nobody else noticed the plastered smile on her face, and she was almost happy for it. For the rest of the day everyone had left her on the seat, to her own thoughts. Two years. It's been two year of trying to catch up to the quickly improving Sasuke, but alas, all of her efforts went to waste. _

_"I'm so bad at sports." _

_"Why can't I improve?" _

_"I need to try harder." _

_She shook her head, trying to erase the horrible thoughts in her head. They had been haunting her for a while now, especially those moments when Sasuke's back faced her as he ran ahead with the ball. _

_"Sakura." _

_Immediately, she snapped her head up to the calm voice. What was Sasuke doing in front of her? _

_"Your tactics are most improved out the two of us." He continued, almost casually._

_Her mind blanked, and took a few moments to process the words. Her tactics? Was.. most.. improved? It clicked in her head. Sasuke.. he wanted to comfort her. Inwardly, she felt herself smile gratefully._

_"Of course. I noticed it a while ago." And smirked._

After that event, Sakura stopped playing as often. Instead she took to watching basketball, learning the tactics and skills that happened in every game. She still wasn't exactly sure where she stood with basketball, but watching everyone play was enough for her. Whenever they played basketball at school, Sakura was never chosen first for teams (that was Sasuke), but Sasuke always chose her anyways, so the two of them were able to work together in a perfect harmony of intelligence and physical sports. Nobody noticed her quiet tactician side, as they all only saw her as the most intelligent grade-schooler.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke was sitting next to her, quietly reading a booklet on Teikou Middle School. His family had come over to her house this time for their weekly dinners. But Mikoto and Mebuki were still fussing over small details, so Sasuke, out of boredom, decided to flip through information on middle schools. (Though he had already decided to go to Teikou.)

"Why do you have a pamphlet on Teikou?"

Even if they were childhood friends, the two families didn't do everything together. Especially when it came to something important (like moving schools).

"Well, I'm going to Teikou of course!" Sakura replied cheerfully, as if it was the most natural decision in the world. "Oh.. did I not mention it?"

He stayed quiet and went back to reading. (but was probably thinking about her reply)

He spoke up again.

"Isn't Yosen High one of the schools with better education?"

Sakura smiled knowingly. "It's not like Teikou has bad education either! Plus, isn't their basketball team one of the best? Maybe I can be a manager or something!"

This time, he didn't need to think of a reply.

"I thought you liked education over basketball." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. As if he believed as a fact.

"Anything but leaving you alone, silly." She replied, her tone, this time surprisingly serious, despite the playful words.

It was always clear for Sakura on what her goal was. Without basketball, she wouldn't have been the same person. (Intelligent, hard working, supportive) Not surprisingly, the dream involved Sasuke as well. (afterall, basketball began from Sasuke) Most people couldn't understand why. They didn't understand why she would love basketball despite being such a smart person. She didn't mind. Her own secrets were her's to keep.

She quickly put on her cheerful mood again. "You should've seen my friends faces when I told them about it! Their hair nearly stood up like this!" She babbled on, acting out the scene from a week ago.

Sasuke watched meaningfully. Although it was a brief sentence, he understood what she meant from it. And if she was going to support him the whole way, then Sasuke would do the same. He'd never let her down.

* * *

this time i wrote from sakura's perspective. kinda. not really.

crappy ending, took so long, short update, i know.

im sorry

things i dont know:

the timeline of their age and events

which of the school even has good education

character development

I TRY

(fun hint: find references to the original naruto! comment in the review if you do)

(fun fun hint: try to spot the irony in the ending)


End file.
